


Even Tans and Cheeky Lovers

by LazyFrostine



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Skinny Dipping, Sleepy Cuddles, Strip Tease, Stripping, Summer Vacation, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 16:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFrostine/pseuds/LazyFrostine
Summary: You, Jack and Gabe are on a well deserved vacation to a beautiful beach. Unfortunatly even though SEP runs through Jack's veins he still turns into a lobster with enough sunlight and you are the one making sure Jack doesn't burn. Also with no one around, Jack turns cheeky and begins to egg Gabe on. Not wanting him to out do you both, you and Gabe come up with a way to get back at him.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Even Tans and Cheeky Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tulip and Wena (Discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tulip+and+Wena+%28Discord%29).



> This was inspired by @greenbitsy 's artwork on Twitter https://twitter.com/greenbitsy/status/1370356599290695682?s=21 Tulip helped me with a few parts in the beginning and my friends over on Discord helped egg me on so this is for them too.

“Get me that third bottle. Jack you’re turning into a lobster.” You admonish as he ignores you in favor of trying to coax Gabriel into stripping. The excuse he was getting away with was that Gabe had to keep an even tan.

Grumbling to yourself, you grab the third bottle of sunscreen. You scowled at it and then the back of Jack’s head. He had been in and out of the water and rubbing the lotion off for hours. At this rate you thought he liked it when you put it on him. Looking out across the beach you watch as Gabe’s shoulders relax as he finally lets Jack convince him to strip. You snuggle up behind Jack and press a kiss to the back of his head as Gabe comes closer to start his one man show. You press a kiss to Jack’s ear and begin to whisper naughty things into it. Jack who was already slightly pink turns bright red as he leans into you.

It’s warm outside and Jack is burning up now. He squirms in front of you as you brush your lips over his ear.

“Look at how gorgeous he is. Look at those thighs I bet they will look better if we were closer”. You whisper as Gabe squints at the two of you as he slowly pulls down the waist of his swim trunks.

“I wonder how warm he feels. Look at that.” You say as Gabe only pulls one leg out and is trying not to look around to see who is watching. He only has an audience of two. The beach empty.

“Come on Gabe.” Jack groans shifting his legs open, hips jerking slightly.

“Gabe you need an even tan.” You call out. Gabe looks at the two of you and grins. Jack getting a little smart, grabs your legs and hooks them over his. He slowly runs his hands from your hips down past your knees.

“Ah ah ah.” You tap his shoulder, and he stops his hands from running back up your legs. He moans as Gabe switches hands and starts taking off the other side of the swim trunks.

“Jackie.” He purrs stepping closer. Jack’s breath hitches in his chest as he tries to get Gabe to kneel down between his thighs. Gabe just smiles wider, and you nip at Jack’s ear.

“Are you being good Jackie?” Gabe asks as Jack moans and his hips jerk up in a half-aborted move.

“Ye yes.” Jack grits out as you bite at his neck, hips moving in a circular motion.

“Are you sure? Because it looks like you haven’t put more sunscreen on.” Gabe says innocently now standing in between Jack’s open thighs, ready to move in case Jack tries something.

“I’m being good.” Jack slurs trying to entice Gabe more.

“I wouldn’t say that.” You hum picking up the discarded sunscreen and tapping him with it.

“Let her put sunscreen on you and if she says you’ve been good, well good boys deserve treats right.” Gabe purrs leaning towards Jack.

Gabe turns around and tosses the trunks to the side before walking casually into the surf. He has such a lovely ass You think watching him move. Muscles ripple in the sunlight oh so well and you and Jack share a breathless sigh. Gabe vanishes into the water and you press a kiss to Jack’s cheek.

“You heard the man.” You grin pushing away to allow Jack room to lay down. Jack flops down and spreads out. He runs his hands slowly up from his hips to his chest and gives his pecks a firm squeeze. You bite back a moan and wag the sunscreen at him. He pouts and you almost jump him right there. Put an idea pops into your head.

“Try not to get sand onto the towel.” You say slowly squirting some sunscreen into your hand.

Jack gives a sleepy grin as he brushes the sand off of his feet and you begin massaging sunscreen into them. You go slowly making sure to get every bit of skin. You really didn’t want to deal with his sunburn later when you could be doing something more fun. You slowly walk your fingers along the hem of his swim trunks and Jack lets loose a long moan. You hum to yourself and scoop some sunscreen and begin to massage it into his abdomen. Jack arches his back a moan vibrating through his body. You run your fingers through his happy trail and wander away from where he wants you. He looks at you in wide eyed desperation and you blink innocently at him.

_Be good_. You mouth and he whines.

After a while Jack is a puddle in your hands. You have trouble getting him to roll over, but he does. From your peripheral Gabe is carefully making his way back to the two of you. Gabe jerks his chin, and you straddle Jack’s hips. Jack ruts into the towel and you Lift slightly off of him.

“I’ll be good.” He mumbles.

“Good boy.” You say sitting back down and rubbing soothingly at his back. You rub the knots out of his shoulders and when your almost halfway done Jack gives a little snore. You bite back a laugh. Warmth filling you as he’s finally fully relaxed. You look over at Gabe who is sitting in the surf watching the two of you. His expression is so soft and when his eyes meet yours you can see the fire dancing in them.

_I love you._ You say quietly. Gabe’s face practically screams it back.

_I love you_. Gabe mouths. And you feel an indescribable warmth spread through you. You finish the sunscreen massage and Jack wakes up and you let him roll back over.

“You’re so beautiful.” He murmurs.

“Love you. You were so good Jack.” You whisper laying out and pressing a kiss to his lips.

You two kiss for a few more moments and you lean back. “Looks like Papi is back.” You smile looking over at Gabe. Jack slowly turns his head towards Gabe who is dripping with saltwater.

“Oh Yum.” Jack says. Gabe pauses just shy of the towel to allow you and Jack a nice long moment to look at him. You quickly snap a picture.

“Hey!” Gabe says with amusement.

“What? It’ll look good as my desktop.” You smile backing up the photo.

“Has Jackie been good?” Gabe asks carefully getting rid of the sand before kneeling next to Jack.

“Oh yes. Very good.” You nod carefully taking your top off. Jack nods along in silent agreement.

“Perfect.” Gabe says leaning into give Jack a kiss. As they make out. You bring the lube closer and begin to tease at Jack’s trunks. You can hear Jack moaning and you smile as his hips move.

“No teasing I’ve been good.” Jack whimpers. You pull his trunks off fully and Jack sighs at his release.

“So good.” You agree leaning forward to kiss at him.

“No coming.” Gabe whispers running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“O okay.” Jack stutters.

Soon enough he’s a whimpering mess and you pull away.

“Please, please baby.” He babbles. You notice Gabe has his wrists pinned.

“Prep him for me?” Gabe asks kissing at Jack’s sweaty brow. You don’t move trying to keep the smug grin from your lips. Gabe glances at you and raises a brow.

“I prepped him earlier.” You finally grin wiggling slightly in anticipation.

“Oh, you naughty thing.” Gabe growls leaning towards you. You press a button on the tiny remote attached to your suit bottoms and Jack cries out. You both watch as Jack’s face contorts in pure pleasure.

“Cheeky.” Gabe grins placing a hand on Jack to keep him from cumming.

“I love it.” You meet Gabe halfway and kiss him sweetly.

When you two pull away Jack looks like he’s about ready to ascend to a higher plane of pleasure. Gabe motions for the remote and you two fiddle with the remote for a while. Jack going from babbling to silent praises quickly. Grinning you and Gabe switch places after he turns off the vibrator. Jack is panting hard, and Gabe grabs some water to quickly hydrate everyone before the main course. Jack has calmed down and is looking forward to the next bit. You almost want to tease him more with the glint coming back into his eyes. Gabe maneuvers Jack who isn’t being helpful into his lap and leans back. You pull off your bottoms and began to pour the lube onto him. You then toss it to Gabe and swing your leg over Jack. When Gabe gives you the single you drop down just as Gabe pushes in and Jack cries out. He almost thrashes you off but you and Gabe don’t move.

“Okay Jackie?” Gabe asks as you slowly but firmly pet Jack’s chest.

“Green, gosh move.” He moans. You two wait a few moments longer before moving. As you go up Gabe goes in. As Gabe pulls out your push down. Jack goes cross eyed but keeps his composure.

“You’re doing so well Jack.” You praise and Jack gives a sloppy grin making your insides burn hot.

“Close.” You moan as Jack begs to go harder and you two comply.

“Me too.” Gabe smiles and pushes harder into Jack.

“Cum for me.” Gabe moans and with that you and Jack cry out, Gabe following shortly after you.

“That was amazing.” Jack declares s you all come back to earth. You hum in agreement as you snuggle close into his arms.

“Water.” Gabe says handing everyone a bottle. After rehydrating and snuggling Jack suddenly rolls you over.

“Wha-?” You asked slightly dazed. You had almost dozed off.

“That was so much fun. I want to go again.” He grins that look from earlier in his eyes again.

“Uhg.” You groan rolling your eyes. Jack kisses you grin on his face and yours too.

“It’s your turn, hermosa.” Gabe laughs pushing Jack away to kiss at you.

“Of course, sirs.” You reply sweetly.


End file.
